Wonders of Space (A Halo and Star Wars Crossover)
by NeganWoods
Summary: As Master Chief, John or Spartan 117, stands on the bridge of the newly refitted Gettysburg, a ship appears out of nowhere. With the unknown ship, being attacked by another ship, the Gettysburg opens fire. The enemy ship explodes and the damaged ship ejects its escape pods. Several Pelicans leave to grab the pods and bring them back. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1: Appearance of The Republic

The blast doors of the Bridge opens as Heavy footsteps enter the bridge, causing everyone but the captain to look up. As the Spartan head to look out the windows, everyone gets back to work. John salutes the captain as he walks by him and the captains salutes back. John looks into space as the ships AI appears on the bridge.

"Captain Riley we have yet to see any, wait hold on. I'm picking two ships on the scanner, both unknown. One is hailing a distress beacon. Incoming repeated message. Playing it now Captain."

The bridges speakers play the incoming distress signal.

"This the Republic cruiser _Technova_ requesting aid. This message will repeat its self every five minutes."

The captain looks towards the _Technova_ then the ships communication specialist.

" Lieutenant, send a response to the ship. Master Chief, grab a couple of marines, medics, and engineers and head to that ship. Move it people." Chief nods and head to the barracks. The captain looks towards the weapons specialist.

"Fire at the other ship thats attacking the _Technova._ Use the MAC and Archer pods." The specialist nods and gets to work. The ship shakes a bit as the MAC fires a heavy round towards the ship. The round cuts through the ship like butter and its explodes. The _Technova_ launches its escape pods as the other ship explodes. John walks down the empty corrider to the marines barracks. He looks at a marine as he walks in.

"Private, go grab a couple medics and engineers and meet me in the main hanger bay in 6. I need 6 more men for this mission. Who's coming?" They all raise their hands as the private walks out. The spartan points at 6 of them.

"Gear up. We don't know what to expect." He walks out as the marines get their gear together. He walks into the armory and grabs an M6B and one of the captured energy swords. He grabs a several clips of ammo and heads down to the hanger bay. The marines are loading into a pelican as he walks through the blast doors. He sits in the seat toward the back. The ramp comes up and closes, sealing the back for space travel. The pelican takes off with several others.

(I don't own Master Chief or any other Halo characters. I own Master Shia Yask, Commander Troy, Captain Riley, and any others I add. This list will update as I add more of my own characters.)


	2. Chapter 2: War Or Defense?

As the pelicans approach the _Technova_ , one of them explodes as the _Technova_ opens fire. The remaining pelicans span out as the ship keeps firing. As the ship carrying John and the marines make it into to main hanger bay, the ship stops firing. The spartan steps off the dropship first followed by the marines. John lifts up his M6B and he scannes the area, picking up several targets. He points them out to the marines and he slowly approaches. 20 men in white armor stand up, wielding weapons unknown to the chief and marines. The spartan looks around, knowing the odds. He holsters his gun and grabs the energy sword. He activates it and one the new men yell "Saber! Get the General!" One of the men opens a comm link to someone, causing a door to open and a man in robes to step out. John watches the new comer as his scanners watch the men. The new man looks at the spartan before grabbing something and pressing a button causing a green blade to appear. John looks at the weapon and the men, thinking a plan of attack if needed. He looks at the marines. "Fire if fired at, okay marines?" They nod as John slowly approaches the man. He stops suddenly as a droid attack group (minus the tanks) appear on the other side of the hanger. They look at the man and John before saying "Jedi! Blast them!" and red lasers head towards the men. The white armour men turn around and they open fire on the droids. John puts his sword away and grab his pistol, shooting at the droids. The jedi simply blocks the lasers with his sword. John looks at the clones, seeing a few of them fall. "Marines, advance by the new men and help them fight back" The marines move up and one them takes a blaster bolt to the chest and falls, dead. As the remaining marines mix with the clones, the droids start falling faster. As the last super battle droid falls, John looks at the jedi. The jedi speaks up first. "Thanks for the help. I am Jedi Master Shia Yask, of the Grand Army of the Republic. May I ask who you are?"

John thinks before responding. "I am Spartan 117, or Master Chief to the Marines. I am part of the UNSC. Mind telling your men to stand down, sir?" He points at the marines and clones, who are aiming their weapons at one other.

"Stand down men." The clones lower their weapons, the marines following shortly after. "Thanks for the save, Master Chief. May I say, that is one random lightsaber you have there." Yask points at John's sword as he puts his lightsaber away. John looks at the sword before looking back at Yask.

"Its called a energy sword. Who's in charge here?" John looks at Yask, waiting for a reponse.

"I am. Are you in charge with your troops?" Yask respondes

"No, our captain is. Now, shall I ask why did you open fire on us?"

 **(You may be wondering on how the hell an attack group of droids got on a Venator Class Star Destoryer. Well during the attack on the** ** _Technova_** **, the CIS sent a small boarding party over. Thats how. So how did you guys like it? Was it good? Let me know guys. Give me ideas. Give me your soul. Tell me how to improve the story. Anything will help. Please go ahead and leave hate, I don't care. Just give me feedback)**


	3. Chapter 3: Friendly they are

Master Yash starts explaining why they opened fire on the dropships.

"We didn't know if you were friendly or not. For all we know, you could've been allies of the CIS and decided to destroy one of their ships to think your friendly so you can board and kill us."Chief thought about his answer.

"So did you guys throw away our answer to your automated distress signal?"

"Communcation satelite was destroyed during the attack. 95 percent of our crew and troops died. Five pilots, our bridge crew, 24 men, and my self. Well the bridge crew might be dead now with that droid squad. Shall we check on the crew, Chief?"

As the Chief gets into a elevator with the jedi, the clones start looking for the bodys of the fallen, marines watching. Shia presses a button on it and the elevator moves up. Chief shakes his head as images of Cortana fill his mind. Shia looks at the spartan then back at the door as it opens. As the two men step on the bridge, they look at the bodys of the bridge crew with the 5 clones that died protecting the crew.

"Looks like we aren't going anywhere Chief. Could you guys give us a tow to a repair dock?"Shia looks at the spartan who is looking around the small bridge.

"Thats up to the captain. Deva, open a comm link to the captain" The AI opens the link and the captain's voice enters his helmet.

"Master Chief, is everyone okay?"

"Yes sir. Just an attack on a friendly ship. I have a request captain."

"Go ahead spartan"

"Requesting a tow to the closet repair dock for the _Technova_ sir."

The captain thinks"Request approved. Get the ship's crew ready to transfer over to the _Gettysburg_."

"Yes sir. Sierra 117 out. Deva, close the link." He looks at the jedi. "Get your pilots in any dropships and load your men in them. The _Gettysburg_ is moving the _Technova_ " Master Yash nods and presses a button, turnong on the ships intercomms.

"This is General Yash. All pilots in dropships and troopers load up. We'll gather the dead when the ships is getting repaired. Move men" The jedi nods at the spartan. "Lead the way Chief."


	4. Chapter 4: Covvies

As the LAAT's follow the pelicans, a couple ARC-170's fly past. Commander Troy smiles from behind his helmet and he switches to the main 196th Attack Battilion survivors.

"Alright boys. Lets be on our best behavior. DC-15A's on safety and form a double column on me. Am I clear men?" A series of "Yes sir!" is his answer.

"ETA to hangar bay 3 in 30 boys. Remember, first impressions count!"He switches off the channel and takes off his helmet. He looks at Yash. "Sir, troops are ready"

"Thank you commander. Get ready yourself." The LAAT stops and lowers into the hanger bay and the doors slide open. As on point, the clones hop out and they make a double column on Troy. Yash walks over to Master Chief, who is standing with a man in white. The jedi holds out his hand to the man. "Greetings. I am Jedi Master Yash with the Grand Army of the Republic. I'm guessing your the captain, correct?"

"Correct you are, Master Yash. I am Captain Noah Riley of the UNSC frigate _Gettysburg_. I welcome you and your men aboard my ship. I can see they are trained well" Riley points to the clones approaching in their formation. Shia nods and calls one of his men to come over. The tropper runs over and looks at the jedi.

"Yes general?"

"Introduce yourselve commander"

"Yes sir." He turns to face John and the captain." I am CT-1787 of the Grand Army of the Republic. My othe known name is Commander Troy. I lead the 196th Attack Battilion alongside General Yash." The Chief looks at the captain as Troy says "CT"

"CT commander? What does that mean?"

"CT means Clone Trooper, captain"

Master Chief and the captain share a glance before the alarm goes off.

"Captain head to the bridge and battle stations! Covvies exiting slipspace!" The captain runs to the elevator, the spartan, jedi, and commander, following.

As the the blast doors open, the four men enter the bridge. The captain takes his spot as the other men watch the main hud, showing a covenant battle crusier.

"Are they hostile, Deva?" The AI appears beside the captain.

"If they are, they haven't shown it yet sir. I'll keep you posted."

"Lieutenant Green, warm up the MAC and Archers. Lieutenant Green, keep that ship on our radar and watch it carefully. Don't need them to drop some Banshees and dropships to try to take Reach 2.0. Commander, General, this is how we fight in the UNSC"


	5. Reinforcements

As the captain attempts raise the Covenant Cruiser, the Covenant open fire.  
"Evasive maneuvers. When we get stable, fire the MAC and the Archers." The ship turns to the side and the plasma passes the view of the outer camera's. The ship shakes twice as the Mac and Archers fire. The Captain looks at someone on the bridge.  
"What was that?"  
"ENGINES ARE HIT! Reactors are at 45% and are decreasing. And we missing the _Technova,_ sir."  
"Missing? What do you mean?"  
"The tow line was burned away"  
" _Technova_ picked up on the radar sir. It's entering atmosphere and will crash into water." Riley nods and sighs.  
"Sorry about your ship, Yask." The jedi nods as the MAC round breaks the Covenant shield and the Archers breach the hull, causing the Cruiser explodes.  
"Any Banshees or Dropships?" Long's head shakes and the Captain nods.  
"Good. Scan the wreckage and execute the survivors. Chief, load up Yask men and take him and Troy to the Crash site of the _Technova_. Now." John nods and walks towards the elevator. Troy and Yask follows, Troy putting his helmet on. Troy brings up his comms.  
"Load the LAAT's, we're going to the crash site."

-  
As the LAAT's head towards the crash site, Chiefs private comm to the ship.  
"Chief, 5 ships like the _Technova_ are coming. Tell Yask his friends are here.


End file.
